


Termination of contracts

by Aimforcontentness



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, cannot confirm because i am awful at planning, following se2, there will be a villaneve reunion (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimforcontentness/pseuds/Aimforcontentness
Summary: Post Season 2, set about 2 years after Rome: Eve has recovered and Villanelle has gone completely off grid, so obviously Eve has to go and find her and whatever trouble she's found herself in.





	Termination of contracts

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of writing after reading nearly all of the KE fanfic on this site.. the stories here have definitely helped me work through my obsession with killing Eve and writing this has made me appreciate how much time you guys spend on these! 
> 
> Any comments/helpful criticism/ actual help is always welcome.

“This is her location Eve. I can’t give you any protection. If you go, you go alone.” Carolyn finished, pressing her thin lips together lifting the corners of her mouth almost involuntarily. Her eyes were dark, but none more than usual, giving nothing away as she turned to face Eve. 

A silent warning of death, given so nonchalantly. She didn’t know why Carolyn was making it so easy for her and just handing Villanelle to her on a silver platter, but perhaps, like many before her, Carolyn simply had no use for her anymore. After Rome, Eve had struggled to do any work which did not involve Villanelle. It’s not like anyone would miss her much anyway. Niko had been given a safe house and new identity after that storage facility incident, and though he visited Eve every day whilst she was in hospital, she knew that it was kinder to let Niko go and have the normal life that suited him so well. And that meant lying: telling him that she didn’t love him anymore and that she did not care about him. Pretending that she truly believed he had cheated on her with Gemma. Ignoring his tears as he honestly denied it and told Eve countlessly that she was still the best person he knew and that he loved her. Bless Niko for being too pure hearted and good for Eve. Even as he had signed the divorce papers, she knew he didn’t want to and that he was doing this for her. To set Eve free from the cages of normality that everyone else seemed to openly want to lock themselves in. 

“Yeah, I knew that already.” Eve said as she picked up the manila envelope from Carolyn’s desk. “How did you get this?” 

Carolyn’s eyes flicked up to stare at Eve and narrowed slightly. 

“Does it matter Eve?” 

“No, I guess not.” 

Eve grabbed her handbag and started to turn away towards the door. It was then that she noticed a framed Mother’s day card, pink and handmade by a child. Carolyn followed her gaze.

“HR insisted. Apparently, it makes me seem more approachable.” 

Eve snorts. “Well did it work?” 

Carolyn smirked and met Eve’s eyes. “I would say of course not, but then again here you are, aren’t you Eve?” 

Eve stared back flatly. Of course she would only display the efforts of Kenny’s young affections because HR told her to. It was the only personal item in Carolyn’s white and grey colour toned office. She didn’t realise her grip on the envelope getting stronger until the sound of crinkling paper broke the silence. 

“You be off then Eve. Good luck.” 

And Eve maintained eye contact for a few more seconds before stuffing her hand into the pockets of her green parka and walking out. This was not a game where she was a pawn anymore. No. This was a game where Eve could move herself, knowing that she would be checkmated anyway. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eve you can’t be serious.” Kenny started, “You know what mum’s like. You know what will happen... You’ll get k–“ 

“Yeah, I know already.” 

“Then why? Please, Eve. Don’t go.”

Kenny looked to the floor as he’d said these words. They both recognised that the same words were used before Rome, when Eve hadn’t listened and then fired Kenny. The hurt was still there for them both. They had been more friends before colleagues since they met, and Kenny was losing another friend from his already tight knit circle. 

“I don’t know why. I think I just have to try. It just feels right.” 

And for the first time in a long time, it really did. Eve did not feel lost anymore like she had before Villanelle killed and burrowed into her life. Since then it was like a veil had lifted over the mundanity of her own life, and she saw how much more thrill (villanelle) she craved in her life. It was like Villanelle was a forest fire, blazing through heavy rain and offering warmth that Eve ran towards. And she had got too close to the flames and burnt herself, flinching away momentarily all but only reaching back out when it was too late. The fire was out, leaving a crater of ash and scorched grass serving as an undeniable reminder that things could be different. Right was when her whole landscape was bathed in oranges and ambers and pure heat.

Kenny finally looked up and Eve’s irises were darker than he’d remembered. Desperate but not stupid. Tired. Ready to finish this chase once and for all. 

“This feels like a goodbye huh?” Eve sighed as she let Kenny hug her. 

And God, she felt more awake already.


End file.
